Torn Brothers
by Ghostlyfantastic
Summary: Huey and Louie are always fighting over Dewey everyday, and Dewey is sick of it. He wants to stop it, but just needs a break from it all right now.
1. Fighting Before Sleep

Just something I made up, and I like torturing Dewey, because when people have a fav character in a show, they do everything to them.

Ye

And again, I'm very knew, so…it may not be the best.

Enjoy plz!

 _nhew lilw ti otps?_

"Well, you know, he likes it better because I know him better than you!" Louie yelled. "How do you know? Cause obviously, you don't ever spend any more time with him than I do!" Huey yelled back. The two continued arguing, making a raucous. Dewey lay on his bed, trying to get _some_ sleep, but failed miserably. He grabbed the pillow next to him and groaned loudly into it. He took the pillow off his face to shout, "Can you guys just shut up?!" He yelled angrily. "Sorry…" the two other brothers said, sounding irritated. They glared at each other when Dewey looked away from them. Huey then smiled sinisterly. "Well," Huey extended the word as he walked over to the ladder connecting the triplet's beds. "I guess this is goodnight." Louie kept his stare locked on him as he walked over to his own bed and flopped down on it. "Yeah." He then smiled as he said, " _Good_ night Dewey." "Night guys." Dewey responded, frustrated, but relieved that he could finally sleep…hopefully.


	2. Fighting, Fighting, and Fighting

_lepsea amke ti otps!_

Dewey opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He looked around. Huey and Louie weren't in their beds. Huey was understandable, but Louie? Wait. That meant…

He immediately pulled the covers off himself and climbed down his bed, opened the door, and ran down the hallway that lead to the kitchen as fast as he could. Unfortunately, he was too late. He skidded to a stop a few paces in to the kitchen and watched his brother fight.

"What is going on now?" Dewey shouted, making Huey and Louie freeze and stop fighting to look at him.

"Well," Huey began, "I was gonna make you breakfast, and I know what you like, unlike someone here, and was preparing it, until someone came AND RUINED IT ALL!" Huey shouted the last part and pointed to an unrecognizable meal, splattered all over the ground.

"Nu-uh!" Louie retorted. "I came down to make you breakfast, because I asked you what you wanted last night, right Dewey?" Louie stared at Dewey, awaiting an answer to prove he was right. All Dewey did was put his hand around his arm and gripped it, also looking away from his stare, putting on a 'You're right, but I don't want to say it.' look as well.

But soon, Dewey looked over again to see that they had gone back to fighting, and started panicking a bit, not knowing what to do. Huey pounced on Louie as they fought to get one another off themselves. Eventually, Louie sat up, and kicked Huey into a cabinet. Although, Huey did not seem phased by this. Just before Louie could pounce on him again, Huey jumped up on to the counter. Louie did the same and they continued to fight on the counter. Suddenly, Louie pushed Huey's head into a glass cabinet, and the glass rained down on their heads. Again, Huey did not seem to be affected. He then pushed Louie off the counter, earning a grunt from Louie. Huey grabbed a glass bottle that was next to him and jumped off the counter. Knowing what Huey was going to do, Dewey started crying and begging Louie and Huey (mostly Huey) to stop. Huey raised the glass to strike Louie, but before he could…

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Beakly shouted as she put her hands on her hips and stared at Dewey and the fighting boys. Huey froze and turned to look at her along with Louie and Dewey.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here!" Dewey ran to her and hugged her waist. She stared at Dewey for a moment in some shock, but soon turned her attention back to Huey and Louie. But she soon noticed the kitchen.

"What did you two do?!" She gasped in shock as she looked around the trashed kitchen.

"He started it!" Huey and Louie said in unison while also pointing at each other.

 _Soon…_

"How did you two trash the kitchen like that in the time I was gone?" Mrs. Beakly yelled. Huey and Louie sat in front of Mrs. Beakly, both having a scared, but still angry face on.

"I wanted to make breakfast for Dewey, but Louie came and just started fighting me!" Huey explained.

"He's lying! _I_ was making breakfast for Dewey, but Mr. Fights-A-Lot came, and started pushing me!" Louie argued back. The two started shouting at each other.

"Silence!" Mrs. Beakly shouted. Huey and Louie immediately stopped and looked at Mrs. Beakly with a nervous smile. "You two are going to do some cleaning around the house. Understood?" Mrs. Beakly said impatiently.

"Yes, Mrs. Beakly!" Huey and Louie congregated.

"Come, Dewey. I must have a word with you." Mrs. Beakly said as she glared at the boys and turned and left the room. Dewey looked at Huey and Louie with a sad, disappointed look, and also turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Huey and Louie stared at the closed door. "This is your fault. Louie said bluntly, turning his glare to Huey.

Huey raised a clenched fist and also glared at Louie, pouncing on him. "Oh, I'm gonna-!"

 _In the other room…_

Dewey was led by Mrs. Beakly to a small room with conveniently two chairs. Mrs. Beakly motioned for Dewey to go in first, and after Mrs. Beakly entered, they sat down on the chairs. Dewey kept a sad look on his face.

"So, Dewey," Mrs. Beakly began, "do you have an idea on what is causing their fighting?"

"Well, yeah...it's…their fighting over me…" Dewey looked away from Mrs. Beakly's stare and rubbed his arm. Mrs. Beakly's eyes widened.

"Really?" Mrs. Beakly said, surprised. 'Why?"

"I actually don't know. It's happened practically all my lifetime. I can't stop them, and neither can Uncle Donald. I…don't understand why…" Dewey trailed off and covered his eyes with his hands, also trying not to cry.

Mrs. Beakly stared at Dewey, sadness and sympathy overcoming all emotions. "Well, I was planning to take Webby to the mall for ice cream. Would you like to join?" Mrs. Beakly asked.

"Really?" Dewey uncovered his eyes as a smile creeped on his face.

"After all you've been through? Certainly."

"Aww! Thanks Mrs. Beakly!" Dewey exclaimed as they both got off their chairs and walked out the room and down the hall.

As they were walking, Dewey thought he heard something coming from a door he just walked by. He put his…ducks don't have ears huh? Well then, improvise. Dewey put his 'ear' to the door and listened. He knew exactly what the sounds were. He opened the door to reveal Huey and Louie by a wall, fighting once again.

"When will you guys stop?!" Dewey shouted, putting his hands on his head to try to drown out the sounds of his brothers. But his shouting did not stop Huey and Louie from fighting.

Mrs. Beakly spotted a baseball on top of a drawer and grabbed it. She threw it towards the arguing ducklings. The ball made a hole in the wall as it whizzed inches away from hitting the ducklings' heads. Huey and Louie shared a look of pure shock and turned to see a very disappointed Mrs. Beakly, who was shaking her head, and an extremely stressed Dewey. Next thing they knew, they were locked in a room, with no way of getting out, while Dewey, Webby, and Mrs. Beakly went to the mall.


	3. Comfort and Reasons

_si ti vree gnogi ot otps?_

Dewey sat in the limbo looking out the window with his arms hugging his legs tightly to his chest. Webby sat beside him, sitting in the normal sitting position, also with a concerned look on her face. They sat in the very back of the limbo, so if they were to talk about…Dewey's situation, they could talk privately. So, Webby decided, now was the time to talk to Dewey.

Webby looked over to Dewey. "Wanna talk about it?" Webby asked.

Dewey looked in front of him and began talking about his situation. "I really don't know how to make it stop. If I don't know the cause either, I can't _do_ anything to make it stop. I try to push them away from each other, but it doesn't work. Uncle Donald tries to talk with them to make them stop, but it doesn't work. They also give me things to -I think- 'show me their appreciation or love for me.' " Dewey made quotation marks with his fingers around show and me. "But, in the end, the gifts only end up getting broken or destroyed by the other, and they continue fighting. I…I don't think it'll ever stop. I can't take it anymore!" Dewey shouted the last part and put his hands on his head while closing his eyes and breaking down.

Webby was shocked. This…this was _awful!_ She couldn't imagine this happening. "Hey, hey, shh…" Webby went over to Dewey and held him close to her, trying her best to comfort him. It didn't do much. She then looked at how much of a mess he was. She looked away from him, for she did not want to cry. She tried to think of a way to help.

Soon, she had an idea. It wasn't much, but maybe it could help Dewey emotionally…a little bit.

"Well…it may not be a lot but…I could help you." Webby's voice went a little higher at the end, because she didn't know how to put that.

"How so?" Dewey asked, shakily, also looking up at Webby from still being in her arms.

"Well, I could be… your personal body guard of some sorts." Webby started. "Say, one of your brothers comes up to you, and wants to give you something or drag you off to somewhere, but you're really not in the mood to be dealing with it. You'll give me some sort of sign, and I'll try to fend them off. Sound good?" Webby explained. She looked to see if Dewey would respond, but instead was pulled into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Webs. You really don't have any idea how much this means to be." Dewey thanked her. Webby smiled and tightened her grip around Dewey. She was happy she cheered him up a little bit.

Dewey loosened his grip on her and pulled away. He was about to thank her again, but the ducklings were lifted off their seats slightly and landed back on them. They tried to look to the front, both having worried looks on their faces. They couldn't, though, for they were both lifted off their seats again-this time higher. Both of them were stuck to the back of the seats.

"Hold on, kids!" they heard Mrs. Beakly yell from the front. They were going down. Dewey grabbed Webby's hand as they both screamed.

 _tpu na den ot hsit!_

Huey sat against the wall and looked at the ceiling, while Louie still stood, glaring at Huey.

"Well, genius, how do we get out of here?" Louie asked, frustrated. "Can't we just, like, climb out the window or something?"

"Okay, first of all…" Huey grabbed a large chunk of the broken wall next to him from when Mrs. Beakly threw the baseball at them, and threw it at the window. The second it touched the window sill, it obliterated and disappeared into ashes as they fell to the ground. Louie stared in shock. "And second, we're on the 3rd floor of the mansion, idiot. If we go out the window, we could get seriously injured or even die." Huey finished, having an annoyed look and turned his head to face Louie again.

"Guess we really will have to make up…" Louie said sadly.

"Well, if we're gonna do that, say why you fight over Dewey." Huey looked at Louie expectantly.

"Me?! Why me first?!" Louie yelled angrily.

"I'm not going to say anything until you say why first." Huey responded firmly.

"No." Louie said stubbornly.

"You're gonna have to."

"Nu-uh."

"Sooner you say something the sooner we get out of here."

"Not gonna happen."

"I'm not saying anything until you are."

"Nope."

"Ugh, fine." Huey groaned. Louie smiled evilly, happy that he was so stubborn.

Huey sighed. "Well…whenever I try to spend time with Dewey, you think of a way to pull him away from me. I just wanna spend time with my brothers, but with you stealing him away from me all the time, and you doing whatever with him, I can't do that." Huey finished looking up to Louie. Louie didn't know what to say.

"O-oh…" was all Louie could say.

"Now spill your beans." Huey said.

Louie suddenly got a look of worry and looked nervously around the room. "I…I don't know…" Louie hesitated.

"Come on Louie." Huey anticipated, making Louie feel extremely nervous. He didn't want to say just yet.

"Well? You wanna get out of here or not?" Huey asked, rather angrily. Louie still said nothing, but he was sounding very nervous.

"Come. On!" Huey almost shouted.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I HAVE DEPRESSION!" Louie shouted.

Huey stared wide-eyed at Louie. "W-what?" Huey couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I-I'm so sorry I never told you sooner. Dewey was my only comfort. We always fight, so you couldn't help me. I just assumed that everything would be okay, and that I only needed Dewey in my life. I was very wrong." Louie looked away from Huey's shocked stare and bowed his head.

Silence.

"I'm sorry." Huey finally said.

Louie looked over to him, kind of surprised.

"I should've been there for you. I wasn't a good brother." Huey walked closer to Louie and held out his arms. "Is there any chance you could forgive me, and we can start new?" Huey asked pleadingly. Louie smiled and flung himself into Huey's arms.

"Of course." Louie responded.

They stayed like that for quite some time, until they heard unlatching noises. They pulled away and walked toward the door. Huey slowly extended his hand to the doorknob and touched it. Seeing it was safe to touch, he flung the door open, and both ducklings went out into the hallway and cheered. They both then went their separate ways, and started waiting for Dewey to come back.

A/N: Sorry for this chapter being a bit shorter and some slang, being the wannas and gonnas. If you're worried about Louie, you won't have to. Trust me. ;)

P.S., please don't put a lot of pressure on Jesus lover7. She's going through something, and she's really stressed out. Go show her some support please.


	4. I'll Try

_I igev pu…_

"AAAHHHHH!" was all you could hear in the limo. Suddenly, the car crashed to the ground. Webby landed roughly on her behind, while Dewey landed face-first onto the floor of the limo, earning a painful grunt from Dewey. Once Webby regained her senses, she noticed Dewey and went over to help him sit upright.

"Are you okay?" Webby asked Dewey, worry on her face.

"Yeah." Dewey responded, but once he touched his beak, ne winced in pain. "Ok, maybe not." Dewey said.

Soon, there was a small streak of blood coming from the bottom part of his beak. The minute Webby saw this, she freaked out. This didn't make Dewey all that happy, of course.

Mrs. Beakly opened the door to Webby's side and asked, "Are you kids alright?"

"Well-" Dewey started to speak, but Webby cut him off.

"He's got a bloodied beak!" Webby almost shouted.

"Don't worry, darling. It's not that bad…I hope." Mrs. Beakly tried to not sound too worried either.

"No, really guys, I'm fine." Dewey reassured.

Mrs. Beakly sighed. "There was a car right behind us that just wanted to hit us, apparently. So, he hit us once, but then hit us again, sending us flying down that hill right there." Mrs. Beakly pointed to the hill they just went down. "Coincidentally, we landed in a parking spot right in the mall's parking lot."

Webby and Dewey looked out to see that, indeed, the mall was right there in front of them.

"Well, we better get going." Mrs. Beakly said, walking towards the mall.

Webby got out of the limo and stayed by the door incase Dewey needed help getting out. Like, she knew it was just a bloody beak, but she was just really worried. Her best friend was hurt. She knew Dewey would do the same for her.

When Dewey set his two webbed-feet on the ground, he was already having a hard time keeping his balance. Webby was there to help him though. She reached her arm around him and grabbed his shoulder, while grabbing his hand as well.

"I don't think you're _truly_ ok." Webby said, concern now on her face.

"Just…help me walk, please." Dewey said, a bit frustrated.

Webby sighed and helped Dewey walk into the mall.

Once in the ice cream shop, Dewey seemed fine, like what just happened, didn't happen.

"I'd like a chocolate dipped cake cone with chocolate ice cream and chocolate syrup on it please!" Webby ordered. The lady taking their order looked at Webby with a weird look, but went and prepared it.

"You _really_ like chocolate." Dewey observed.

"Well, duh! Who doesn't? It's really good." Webby said.

Another man came over to take Dewey's order.

"I'll just have a regular cake cone with a scoop of chocolate please." Dewey ordered.

After they got their ice cream, and Mrs. Beakly paid, they went to find a place to sit.

"Thanks again, guys. I haven't had ice cream in like, a year or two." Dewey said.

"Really?" Webby gasped.

"Yeah, you know Uncle Donald." Dewey smiled.

They talked and laughed more until Dewey and Webby finished their ice cream.

They walked out of the shop, but Webby couldn't help but notice Dewey's sad look on his face.

"Something on your mind?" Webby asked, gently.

"This was nice and all, but now I have to go back to _them_." Dewey said, also letting a tear escape from his eye.

Webby put an arm around him. "It's gonna be okay. I'll be there for you. Plus, they were trapped in a room with no way of getting out unless they made up. I'm sure they're a little calmer now."

 _A car ride later…_

"You were saying?" Dewey said, looking around the room. There were weapons like short knives, laser guns, and other gadgets, even some blood on the walls. Then, there were the two famous, fighting ducklings in the middle of it all, looking like they were wrestling each other.

When Huey and Louie noticed Dewey, they immediately stopped, and stood up.

They walked over to him.

Dewey gasped, and Webby jumped in front of Dewey defensively.

"Awww, we're not gonna do anything, Dewey." Louie said in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, we just want to spend some time with you." Huey extended the word you.

Dewey gripped Webby's shoulders and asked, "You gotta plan?"

Webby nodded, took one of his hands, and ran over to one side of the room with Dewey. She picked up a Medusa Gauntlet and smiled slyly to Huey and Louie.

"Whoever gets this first, obviously can turn the other into stone!" she shouted. Huey and Louie immediately ran over to Webby. Webby ran into the hallway, found the nearest door, and threw the gauntlet in to the room.

Huey and Louie raced into the room. Webby closed the door, pulled out a bobby pin, and locked the door. "They're so immature…" Webby said to herself.

Dewey walked over to the door where Webby trapped Huey and Louie and slid down it to the ground.

Webby looked at Dewey with concern. "You…want to be alone?" she asked. Dewey nodded and closed his eyes.

Webby started to walk to her bedroom, but turned to Dewey and said, "Take care. Please." She then turned and went to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Dewey listened to his brothers fighting with sad, quiet cries. But as he listened more, his soft cries turned in to a full sob. He couldn't handle this anymore. But, with Webby's help, maybe things would change. Maybe his brothers would finally stop. It may not happen, but he'll try. He'll try as hard as he can to make it all stop. Then maybe, just maybe, they could be a normal, happy family.

A/N: Sorry again for some slang. I hope this turned out well too, because I didn't check it over.

As you could see, at the beginning of each chapter, there were some letters at the top. If anyone can decipher it, and can get close to getting it right, or maybe even getting it exactly right, I will write a request. I'm not sure how many people reads this, but feel free to see if you can crack the code.

You must decode all the jumbled letters at the beginning of each chapter. Good luck!

BTW, this story is over.


End file.
